


To Chlo

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re almost sure you’ve been in every single store inside this mall, twice, and still you couldn’t find anything that screamed "Perfect Gift for Chloe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Chlo

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm really late for the party, but I was at the beach with no internet connection, so here is my Christmas fic.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Christmas is coming and you really want to buy something special for Chloe. You say to yourself over and over again that’s because your best friend, as a super holiday’s lover, has probably already brought yours and you know how much thought she might had put in this, so you want her to feel like you did the same; and it wasn’t just because you knew that if you gave her just the right thing her eyes would shine, she would probably start jumping in the same place like she was four and would run to wrap her arms around you and give you a rib crushing hug, just to end all her ‘receiving my present’ act with a kiss. Where? You don’t know. Maybe on your cheek like it usually happens when you do something she really likes; or on the top of your forehead when she thinks she needs to give you reassurance about anything; or on the bridge of your nose if she’s feeling more affectionate than she normally is; or perhaps, if you’re lucky enough and she’s kinda tipsy by the time you exchange the gifts, she could give you your favorite kiss, the one right in the corner of your mouth, that sometimes just brush her lips against yours as if it wasn’t supposed to happen and leaves you with a sensation like you just get out of a Spin Out ride.

But no, you’re not going to the mall for the fifth day in a row in the week before Christmas just because of that.

But buying something cool and memorable for the redhead has proven to be even more complex than the cardio routine Aubrey set up for the Nationals. You’re almost sure you’ve been in every single store inside this mall, twice, and still you couldn’t find anything that screamed _Perfect Gift for Chloe_.

“Trouble in Paradise, Little Smurf?”.

You barely manage to keep your balance as Stacie comes out of nowhere and stops right in from you, pushing you backwards with her boobs. Before you could ask what she was doing there and what the heck was a Smurf, Fat Amy joins in.

“I think the trouble here is TO GET into the paradise. Lesbihonest…”

It annoys you. The way those little comments never fail to make your ears feel like they’re on fire, but you’re slightly used to it, or at least you should be after a whole year hearing them, and a big part of your brain just want them to stop, so you keep trying your old and single strategy, roll your eyes and pretend you’re ignoring what they just said, despite the small part of your brain that wonder why do they even started saying things like that? Did they see something, anything, that could indicate…? You shake your head and put the thoughts aside because you know that if you go there there’s no coming back.

“Can’t find a present for Ginger #7?”

What?

“Who the hell is Ginger #7, Amy?”. You ask looking at Stacie that looks just as lost as you.

“Who, Beca? The only ginger you know! I should tell Aubrey that we need a smarter captain…”

“And why the hell you’re saying #7 if Chlo is the only one we know?” Now Stacie asks, really trying to understand Fat Amy’s point but you just give up, you don’t have time for this since there is an Acca -(urgh) awesome gift to be found and you don’t even know how the conversation ended up there. You start walking again with your two friends following close still arguing about numbers. Somewhere along with the lines you hear the Australian says “That is because I know other six gingers”. You don’t really care anymore though, because you just completed another tour around the mall and still no gift for Chloe.

“Why are you so worked up about this, Beca?” Stacie says after almost dragging you to a sex shop so she could give you a few ‘suggestions’ on what to get to your best friend.

“Yeah Shortie… You can give her some crayons and she will still look at you like you just did the mating dance”.

You pretend you didn`t hear Fat Amy`s comment. “I just don’t want to give her something stupid. It has to be special…” The _because she is special to me_ you keep to yourself.

You feel Stacie’s hand on your shoulder. “Maybe, if _buying_ a gift is not working, you should try to _make_ one” And with that the tall brunette leaves to go check the sex shop and Fat Amy is disappearing in the crowd searching for french fries.

You had spent that same night making innumerous mixes, some with her favorites songs, another with your favorites, even one with Christmas songs. You also made one with love songs and just to make it clear the mix was about you and Chlo, you added Titanium in the end. Your face gets bright red when you listen to it but you have to admit it’s perfect, still you think that maybe giving this to Chloe is a mistake because, again, there would be no turning back and once you make clear how you feel about her, things would become awkward and you would lose your best friend, also even if there was a small possibility that she feels the same towards you, you know that those relationships don’t last and one day you would ended up losing her, or worse, hurting her. So you hide the pen drive and a letter that you might have written even though you thought it was stupid but giving a single pen drive would be even worse. It’s all under your mattress, inside a red and golden gift box. You decide to give her the other mixes and a fancy bottle of red wine you got from your dad. Perhaps next Christmas you would have the guts to give her the small box hidden in your room.

The gift exchange goes well with you and some of the Bellas that wouldn’t be spending the holidays at home. At almost 3 a.m. Chloe announces she was going to her room where she would give a private party with her newest bottle of wine, no need to say you were the only one invited and you have a feeling that it wasn’t just because the two of you were the only ones not passed out on the living room. A smile and a wink from drunk Chloe (one of the cutest Chloe’s) were enough to get you upstairs, giggling and stumbling all the way up, you even earned a few kisses on the cheek as an encouragement to make you get up from where you were sitting every single time you fell thanks to your drunkenness.

When you finally got there, you made yourself comfortable on her bed as she tells you many stories from her childhood, you weren’t even paying attention on them, the alcohol in your system making it very difficult for you to follow her words, but once in a while she would smile or laugh and her face would light up, her baby blue eyes showing excitement and happiness. You couldn’t see your own eyes but you were almost sure they were doing the same thing.

The night ended with the two of you curled on her bed holding each other but not before Chloe gives you a good night kiss. Your favorite kiss, that never failed to make a shiver run down and shake your whole body.

You wake up thinking that you would never spend another Christmas at home, because Chloe is trying to take you out of bed with more kisses. Everywhere. From the back of your head to your neck and shoulder. You can’t help but think that if your face weren’t buried in the sheets maybe she would even dare to…

“C’mon Becs, It’s Christmas morning, I want coffee!”

“The coffee is where it has always been, Red”

“But I want pancakes too…”. You can see her pout even though you’re not looking at her and you know when Chloe wants pancakes, it means yours. That would be enough to make you get up but her current position is making it quite difficult.

She is basically straddling you, with both hands on your shoulders trying to shake you off of your sleep and you swear you don’t know how even her hungover self manage to have all that energy.

You ended up making breakfast to almost everyone, because as soon as you cracked an egg the Bellas got out of their rooms searching for food and coffee. Except for Fat Amy that were still upstairs but not for too long, as soon as you start cooking the bacon she comes down. Screaming.

“GINGER!!! GINGER!!! WHERE IS GINGER?!!”

A choir of _shut up’s_ and _be quiet_ erupted from the living room and Chloe made a short run to help the Tasmanian get up from the floor, since, of course, she had to roll down the last steps.

“Whoa Amy, I’m here. What’s happening?”

“Oh, you’re not crying…” The blonde says as she stands on her feet.

“No, I’m not. Why would I?”

Honestly, you don’t even want to know, because 1) however there's probably an explanation to all this fuss, you have already learned that trying to understand Fat Amy’s point is a lot of work, so you prefer to stay where you are and wait for someone (Chloe) to logically explain to you what the matter was; and 2) It was Christmas morning, what could possible make the read head cry?

“Because Beca right there forgot your present!”

“No, I didn’t”. Ok, if it was anyone else. _Anyone._ This could have been true, but dude, it was Chlo, there was no way. And your headache is the best reminder that you gave her and opened that bottle of wine.

“Yes, you did.” Amy insists and you kinda want to ask what did she drink last night cause you want to make sure you’ll stay away from it.

“No, she didn’t”

“Than what is this, Ginger?” The blonde takes a small box from under her shirt and gives it to Chloe. The red and golden one that was under your bed.

If you haven’t finished cooking, you were sure you would have dropped everything.

As if it wasn’t good enough the whole commotion also got the attention of the other Bellas, so now everyone is looking at you.

“What is it, Beca?” Chloe asks and you want to find a good answer so you don’t have to say the truth, but it’s kind of hard because it clearly has a small card that says _To Chloe_ and you can’t even say it was her birthday present you just happened to buy early because it was in a Christmas themed box.

They are still waiting for you to say something and you know that it has been to long for you to convince them it wasn’t a gift you were supposed to give to Chloe in the night before. The truth then. At least, part of it.

“It was your original gift”

“Original? Why didn’t you give it to me?”

“Because…” _The wine was better_ or _It is pretty lame._ Those were your options to try to explain but you didn’t have the opportunity to convince the ginger to forget about the present, or even just take it and throw in the trash can (or down in the basement because no one you go to that haunted place), because Stacie’s voice interrupts you. Loud and Clear. Reading the letter you wrote”

“ _Dear Chloe, I-”_

_“_ HEY!”. You try to make a run for it, but by the time you reach your tall friend, the letter is already on CR’s hand.

“… _I know that writing this will sound stupid but-”_

You try again and Fat Amy joins in this attempt to ruin everything you have with Chloe, but before the girl could read anything else the redhead takes it from her with such a serious face that even you stop on your tracks.

“This is my present. And clearly it’s personal. You all should know that everything has it limits; I’m really disappointed at you”.

Another choir, now of _I’m sorry’s_ echoed through the house as the girls went back to the living room leaving just you and your (Seriously, Brain?) redhead in the kitchen, and you are really jealous of them because they actually managed to escape and you clearly won’t.

Chloe takes the box and the letter and hands it to you. “Why didn’t you give it to me?”. You could still save it, right? Tell her it’s nothing and ask her to forget about it, you know she wouldn’t believe in you but still would respect your decision. However, those baby blue eyes were too much and in the way they are looking at you, you know she doesn’t deserve less than the truth.

“I was scared to give it to you”.

She nods in understanding. “Is it what I think it is?”

And you’re not sure if you want to know what she thinks this is, but if those little jokes everyone made about you and Chloe were any indication, it was pretty obvious already, right? Right?

You put the gift on the dinner table and slide it back to the ginger in front of you. “Like you said, it is _your_ present. Do whatever”.

Your heart is humming in your chest fast enough that you can feel the pulse in your ears, and even though you tried to sound casual, you are sure your face is the shade of her hair. She carefully unfolds the letter again, looking at you in a silent question. You look over her shoulders and notices the other girls are currently watching tv, then you nod and prepare yourself because you think that hearing your words in her voice will be the most awkward thing you’ll ever witness.

“ _Dear Chloe,_

_I know that writing this will sound stupid but you once told me that people who find difficulty in speaking the way they feel could find comfort in writing, I particularly prefer music, but still, here we go._

_You are my best friend, I suppose you kind of know that. And you also know me really well, that’s why is somehow a surprise that you haven’t figured it out yet. The thing is that I like you, but not the best-friend-like-you, it’s more like the I-actually-do-like-you and I’m not even sure I should tell you this because I know it will blow things up and I’m sorry._

_P.S. I really suck at writing, so please forget this and listen to the songs."_

At this point you were face planting the dinner table, trying to hide the dignity you have left, so you sort of didn’t notice how silent the house was and the fact that your Bellas friends were attempting to spy on the conversation, but neither did Chloe, so after a moment of stillness when you noticed she had finished reading and you raised your head just enough to look at her, everyone is screaming again. Now with “ _fucking finally”_ and “ _You own me 50 bucks”_ and “ _You should keep put with music, Becs”_ all around the house.

Wait, where did they find booze so fast?

Despite all the noise, the sound of a very familiar giggle catches your attention and all you can register is that two of the brightest blue eyes, almost in the verge of tears, are getting closer to you.

“I think they were expecting this more than I was” She says and a single tear falls down, but you know there’s nothing wrong because her smile is still there.

“Wait. Were you expecting this?”

“Yep…” She nods, stepping even closer. You just have to sit down, because how could your body function properly when she’s looking at you like _this_? “… For a little while, to be honest.”

“And now, what?” You ask because you can’t quite handle the (sexual? Not so sure.) tension in the air and you don’t know what else to do. Good thing that, apparently, Chloe does.

“I don’t want to wait anymore”.

She holds her lips against yours for a few seconds just to make a point, but still you get so light headed that you only register the kiss ended when she calls your name, signing for you to grab her hand.

You go upstairs and you spend the whole day listening to your mix while you change your mind over and over again about what kind of Chloe’s kisses is your favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like adding the scene in the story but Fat Amy found the gift by accident. She slept on Beca's bed and was looking for something (money, maybe?) she usually hides under HER mattress. So, of course she didn't notice it wasn't her bed and ended up fiding the box. - Just in case you were wondering. Anyway...-
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Come say hi: ren-mccullers.tumblr.com


End file.
